The present invention relates to a xe2x80x9cTOOL SLINGERxe2x80x9d belt assembly to be worn by a workman. More particularly, the invention is directed to a tool-carrying belt assembly to be secured about the wearer""s waist, and stabilized, additionally, by means of straps encircling the legs of the workman using the belt assembly.
Trademen""s tool belts of various types and for different specific or special uses and work projects are known in the art. Among these belts are utility belts for the attachment and support of tools and other accessories. Some of the belts are specially adapted for use by carpenters. Others are for electricians and for other definitive, limited or restricted applications such as wallpaper work. Many belt structures and configurations find more general utility. Some specific belt structures serve primarily as back supports for the wearer. In still other belt structures the back-support feature or capability provided is in addition to other work or trademen""s functions.
The diversity and versatility of known tool belts notwithstanding, it is perceived that there exists a real and unsatisfied need for a tool belt which include sspecial structural configurations and tool pocket arrangements. Moreover, there is a need for tool belts in which the exposed belt surfaces are workpiece-protective, especially in tool belts for use by mechanics, includingm specifically, automobile mechanics.
The present invention relates to a belt assembly to be worn by a workman. The assembly takes the form of a body-carried structure for storage therein and for retrieval therefrom of mechanics"" tools carried in pocket-like slots or pocket-like compartments of the assembly. The tool carrying assembly includes a readily adjustable belt-like band for encircling the wearer""s waist. The band includes end sectors carrying adjustable inter-engaging coupling elements for converting the band into a closed loop to accommodate the waist measurement of the wearer. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the structural elements for securely and readily effecting the coupling of the band at its end sectors are releasably interengaging and locking xe2x80x9chooksxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cloops,xe2x80x9d or the Velcro type, for example.
It is a feature of the belt assembly of the invention that tool carriers at each of a pair of annularly spaced positions along the belt or band each comprise a closed-bottom panel formed with upwardly-opening compartments or pockets for housing selectable tools to be carried by the belt assembly. The pockets may be of various sizes and shapes to accommodate various tools such as wrenches, sockets and socket drives, pliers and screwdrivers, etc.
A structural feature and enhancement of the tool-carrying assembly of the invention consists of flaps which overlie a top opening of the tool storage compartments for securing the tool compartments and for covering protruding end portions of tools housed therein.
In one embodiment of the invention the laminated sections of the flaps constitute a multi-layer laminate which includes a sheet or layer of foam material sandwiched between a pair of bounding or enveloping sheets of a fabric type material. As so disposed or arranged, the laminate section is conveniently formable to establish a selectable physical surface configuration. The flap composition and structure described makes it feasible and practical to depict or to display a particular, selectable and stable physical configuration or design, or to print a legend, or to form other readily perceived indicia on the flaps of the tool holding compartment.
It is a feature of the invention that the flaps are hingedly pivotal for establishing, selectively, covered and exposed configurational modes of the tool compartments for facilitating protective storage of tools contained therein, and for enhancing ready retrieval of stored tools as desired.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention include structural elements for stabilizing the tool-holding belt assembly and for aiding in the weight distribution thereof. In the illustrative embodiments of the belt assembly shown, these stabilizing and weight distributing elements are depicted as wrap-around straps. The straps are secured to each panel of the assembly at each of a lower margin thereof for encircling and gripping, respectively, each of the workman""s legs. Preferred adjustable fastening devices are strap-carried xe2x80x9chooksxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cloops.xe2x80x9d
Yet another feature of the belt assemblies is that the tool compartments include wall sections of formable thermoplastic compositions. In preferred embodiments of the invention the wall sections of the compartments comprise multi-layer laminated structures formed to present stable, outwardly-visible selectable indicia forcibly impressed and established therein. In some embodiments of the invention, the indicia are establisehd and presented in selectable distinguishable color codes. This arrangement serves as a useful aid in identifying the correct compartments for particular tools to be carried and stored in the tool holder.
Another feature of the tool-carrying belt assembly of the invention, uniquely appropriate and especially useful when the assembly is one worn by an automobile mechanic, is the provision, in the waist-encircling band, of a generally-centered, special lineal sector or section. This sector includes a relatively soft and exceedingly non-abrasive, outwardly-presented surface material. The latter prevents objectionable possible physical damage such as dents, abrasions and scratches, etc., resulting from forces impressed against an object or surface to be protected (such as the painted, highly-polished surfaces of an automobile) from physical abrasion and other damage during employment of the belt assembly when a mechanic or technician or other workman works on the automobile. This xe2x80x9cpadded,xe2x80x9d protective sector also overlies any belt buckle or similar fastener which may be worn by the user of the tool-carrying assembly, thus preventing any such structure from contacting and damaging the surface of an automobile, etc., on which the mechanic or technician may be working.
In preferred embodiments of the tool-carrying belt assembly of the invention, each panel and the tool compartment associated therewith is shiftable about and lockingly positionable at selectable locations on the waist-encircling band. Further, there are provided quick release devices for expeditiously freeing, and for re-locking, each panel, and so facilitating the repositioning of each panel on the band, as desired.
A convenient feature of the band itself of the belt assembly is that the band includes, at its end sectors, cooperating loop and hook fastener components. The latter are so disposed that the band may be folded over upon itself at an end portion thereof for establishing, reversibly, a selectable reduction in an effective length dimension of the band. By invoking the procedure described, one may adjust the effective length of the band to accommodate the waist sizes of different wearers of the belt assembly.
In one embodiment of the belt assembly the panels define holster-like, tool-carrying structures mounted to depend, respectively, at each body side zone of the wearer of the assembly. In the arrangement described, both the frontal and the rear zonal areas of the wearer""s body are rendered essentially free of an unencumbered by belt-assembly-housed tools and other articles. The physical locations of the pocket-housed tools in their respective compartments, with no tools at his back, allows an automobile mechanic to lie on his back on a xe2x80x9ccrawler,xe2x80x9d without undue discomfort, when it is necessary for the mechanic to work on the underside of the automobile.
A useful and convenient feature of preferred embodiments of the invention is the provision, at zonal areas of compartments correlated with specific tools, of color-coded visual indicia or markings for identifying the tools to be contained or stored in each particular compartment. These permanent markings serve not only to save time, but constitute valuable aids facilitating inventory control.
In particular embodiments of the invention, the interiors of particular tool compartments are molded or otherwise formed to define cavity configurations conforming generally to exterior configurations of the specific tool to be housed in the compartment.
Yet another feature of embodiments of the invention is that the tool compartment carrying panels are arcuately formed or configured about a vertical axis to accommodate generally the gross shape or contour of the leg of a wearer of the tool belt assembly.
In preferred embodiments of the invention each tool-carrying panel is formed at an upper marginal zone thereof with a longitudinally-extending through slot defining a through passage for accommodating the belt-like band extending therethrough for supporting the panels at selectable annularly spaced positions about the band.
It is a safety feature of the tool carrying belt assembly of the invention that the flaps attached to the tool-carrying panels are each provided, on an under surface or underside thereof, with one component of a hook and loop fastener combination. Also, each panel carries, on a face portion presented to its overlying flap, a cooperating second component of a hook and loop fastener. The arrangement described serves as an assembly for positively securing the flaps as closures for the tool compartments, to retain each tool in its proper storage compartment, as desired.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the drawings.